


Summer Solstice

by timahina



Series: Arc-V Rare Pair Week 2019 [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, F/M, Forced Marriage, Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V Rare Pair Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timahina/pseuds/timahina
Summary: The winner of the Summer Solstice race would receive Asuka’s hand in marriage - a prize no one, not even Asuka, took seriously. Until a dark horse made known his arrival.





	Summer Solstice

_“I’ll be bold today and ask you one favor. Goddess Asuka… may I have your blessing?” The tip of his crescent moon-shaped spear caught the sun in her view, nearly blinding her for a moment. She was forced to put her hand up over her eyes, anything to shield her._

_What a joke – a blessing. Asuka could only scoff – there was always at least one every year that acted too seriously and attempted to make a ‘princely’ sort of appearance. Usually they were a friend of her brothers and she was meant to play along. “I don’t make bets on this game, so I’ll have to decline. But best of luck, eh… what’s your name again? I don’t think I’ve seen you before._

_A stranger? Surely, he had to be a friend of her brothers. Some sort of obscure god alone at the edge of the world with nothing but his spear and bloody armor to accompany him. But he had gentle eyes, each a different color. “This will be my first game I’ve only just received an invitation. I’m a War God from the North.”_

_Of course. Those were only a dime of dozen. “Ah, then you’ll fit right in, War God…?”_

_“Kaito.”_

_A pleasant name, she decided and was ready to turn away. But he did not go and instead, he bit his lip and Asuka raised a brow; was that nervousness in his expression? Over a silly game? She couldn’t help it and laughed, trying her best to cover her mouth. She leaned over the bannister and laid her hand on his shoulder. “You better relax or you’ll get eaten alive. It’s all fun and games here. If it helps, I’ll root for you. See, my blessing and all that. May the game be in your favor, Kaito.”_

_There was a strange light in his eyes upon saying his name – perhaps a fire ignited, determination to win and bestow a high honor upon himself with the approval of a worthy goddess. “… do you wish me to win?”_

_Her eyes went wide and for more than a hot second, she was struck with uncertainty. That was… different. “You’re a persistent one. As I said, I never make bets but… I suppose it’ll be interesting. I always enjoy newcomers. I’ll be glad to see a new face around here – especially a face as serious as yours.”_

_She removed her hand from his shoulder and thought it the end. But then, his hand was quick as lightening – enveloped in his. She had never felt such heated skin before. “Then I shall win this game, Goddess Asuka, as you desire.” She had no wish for a winner – only an entertaining game to unfold._

\---

Every year during the summer solstice, a war game would persist for three days and two nights and upon sundown – a winner would be declared and given various prizes. Some years, it was a singular wish that none of the other gods could intrude upon though none cared enough about another’s business. Other times was the elusive and unnecessary title of king of the gods; how did one rule lawless immortal and ethereal beings? And lastly, perhaps the silliest prize of all was the hand of the reclusive Love Goddess, Asuka. Her husbands and wives were many and ever-changing.

The prizes had started by a bored death god and each year, he came up with a different one. But the consistent one was the hand of his precious sister, Asuka. He was granted her permission first year and thought it was a funny prize seeing as she was never serious regarding any of their brethren even though she had many an admirer amongst them. The point of the occasion was to enjoy the company, to let out some steam, and perhaps have an excuse to fight one another.

And as each year passed, most of the participants had forgotten about the prizes. The judges did not remind them, and the contestants did not bring them up. It didn’t matter really.

That was… until this year.

With the final swipe of his crescent blade, the dark horse contestant that no one had batted a second eye won out. Through the races and fights and feats of strength, he stood victorious in the middle of the ring with the sun setting in a glorious blaze of fire beyond him. Asuka wasn’t kidding when she said she had been looking forward to a new winner and so were others as they all cheered him on, chanting for the War God that appeared from nowhere.

They cheered and raised their glasses for a drink to celebrate the end of the games and the beginning of the summer. The ring around them dissipated and the opponents of before now put away their war faces, the anger and hostility and raised their glasses and ate merrily. Kaito merely avoided them – locking eyes with her and he stomped the non-lethal end of his spear against the ground, a clatter as the earth below them shook. The attention of the other gods was halted from the party, merely upon the war god and the commotion he caused, including that of the Love Goddess. His eyes were not festive. His expression stoic. He never faltered in his steps toward her until he was right before her. “Evening, Asuka.” He took a deep breath and a visible nervous gulp.

Asuka turned and Fubuki nearly snorted. Plain to see why, the look of a puppy love was always so easy to catch and an annoying situation for Asuka. But it was a festive mood and she wouldn’t have her spirits dampened. “Ah yes, my worthy champion.”

“I did say I’d win. You are… happy?” A strange question, as though searching for a confirmation.

“I enjoy new faces, remember? And as a good will to your determination, I did tell my brother of you and he made quite a bet. You’re on his good side now, so be wary.” Asuka laughed, downing her drink instantly. She had a few now but it was no matter, her mind was still somewhat clear.

“I guess that’s not a bad thing for me to be friendly with a death god… especially a brother of _yours_. But I didn’t win for his good side. You know that, right?”

She wished her mind was less hazy. It would be easier to decipher the tone in his voice, it was familiar – had it to do with how the fire in his eyes burned through her iced skin or otherwise, she was knocked from her thoughts by Fubuki immediately wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close as he laughed. “You! You, **sir** , are my newest, most _favoritest_ person!” His other arm grabbed hold of Kaito, trapping him as well. The War God looked perplexed, as though he’d never been touched in a such a familiar manner – especially by a drunk god. “I welcome you to the family! Whatever you need, I will most _definitely_ get it!”

Kaito tsked, the annoyance rushing to his eyes. He was so easy to read and Asuka found that terribly amusing… also terrible, since Fubuki was quick to exploit. She managed to free herself from her brother’s hold and instantly, stumble and drop her drink. Glass shattered and shards flew about her feet and in the blink of an eye, Kaito had freed himself from Fubuki and lifted her up, saving her feet from any cuts and scrapes.

He caught her off-guard, her mind still processing where she found herself. Where his hands were and how his fingertips burned worse than any gaze of his eyes. It nearly hurt – a strange sensation. The lights and sounds of the party around them increasing, ever more persistent. “Asuka, I-.”

“Hey now!” The sudden and loud slap of flesh and Kaito hissed in pain at the sting on his back – Fubuki had a strong hand indeed. “Only I can cart around my sister like that.”

Asuka wanted to kick him; she didn’t want to be carted around by a single person, least of all Fubuki and it was worse that he seemed to be fighting for the honor. And it wasn’t even Kaito doing so on purpose, merely helping her in a stupid drunken moment. She blinked once – twice, before an angry pout took away. She was ready to speak and tell him off, patting Kaito’s shoulders to be put down but instead, his grip was tighter – nearly squishing her against his chest. “I won’t relinquish my wife.”

Her mind cleared up in a hurry. It was not a sentence she expected to hear, completely unexpected. And she couldn’t pinpoint what she had said or done that gave him the idea that “Your _what_?!” The loudest her voice had become and the air stirring away from the festive mood to tense and stuffy, threatening to suffocate all participants who were starting to become aware of the scene.

His attention fell away from her brother, agape along with the rest of the crowd – back to her. “Wife. I won this game and that makes us married.”

Asuka kicked the spear in his hands and a loud clatter echoed as it fell over, his grip on her loosening as she was dropped from his arms. “ _Shut up_.” She gritted her teeth and a noticeable chill was in the air, their glasses of wine frosted over. Even the top of his blade suddenly grew frost and Kaito felt the chill to his heated skin. Asuka turned away from him and to Fubuki with such angry eyes; she wished for his help. Anything to defend her against this trespasser.

Her brother huffed, stepping in front of her and noticed immediately how Kaito stiffened his shoulders, poised and ready to fight like a strutting peacock. “Hey, come on now… Kaito, you said? Let’s not make this a downer! Come! We’re all friends here and my sister won’t _actually_ marry you. I mean, technically she can if she wanted to but honestly, no one’s claimed a prize before. Seems sort of dumb to start now. Also, between you and me – this is a terrible way to show interest in her.”

He narrowed his eyes and slammed his spear down to the ground, splitting it in two. A shockwave through the earth as Kaito huffed. The other gods slowly backed up, not wanting to find themselves entangled over such a dispute. “I won this game, didn’t I? And marriage to her is my prize”

The whispers in the crowd were small at first.

_“Is it good to fight him on this?”_

_“Fubuki did make that a prize.”_

Then increased.

_“For sportsmanship, she should honor the prize!”_

_“He is within his rights!”_

They were not on her side.

_“Let him through, Fubuki!”_

She could not and did not win this.

A God’s word was not to be broken and he did promise that – and ages ago, she had agreed. But it was never serious. She never thought there would be anyone across the earth so willing to bind her. “Asuka…” The sound of his voice infuriated her. Fubuki stepped aside, defeated and angered – no, maybe ashamed there was not much he could do to help Asuka in her hour of need. And now, Kaito held out his hand for her. A fire threatening to melt her down – worse than the summer heat surrounding them. “I shall treat you well.” And he had the nerve to still stare at her with such burning eyes.

“… I’d rather die.”

Asuka no longer enjoyed the summer solstice.


End file.
